1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loader for pallets used in cargo handling and, more particularly, to a portable loader having a simplified construction and capable of easily transporting a pallet carrying the cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cargo handling machines such as fork lifts, pallet transporter and so forth have been used in transportation of pallets mounting cargoes, as well as in the loading and unloading of the pallet. All of these known machines, however, are constructed as mobile vehicles having engines. These machines, therefore, have large size and weight which make these machines difficult to be moved or transported by manual force. Thus, these machines in some cases are not serveable, as in the cargo handling on a rail-road freight car or in a narrow space in warehouse.